I Know You're Staring At Me, Dean Winchester
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* Alternatively titled Wing Nookie. Castiel's wings have mysteriously been forced into existence. Dean likes touching them. Cas likes Dean touching them.


**A/N: For my darling, dear sedatedartist on tumblr. She drew porn for me, only fair that I write some for her, right? Please keep in mind that I haven't even finished the first season of Supernatural yet and therefore am not intimately acquainted with the guys personalities. SA helped out to make sure they weren't too OOC, though.**

It's been a week since Cas' wings had been forced into existence and they're still no closer to figuring out what had caused it. Not that Dean minds because he likes looking at those magnificent wings, the feathers fluttering in the breeze whenever someone opens the door to the barn they're staying in. They tried staying in a motel but Cas' wings were just too tall and kept brushing the ceiling. So they searched and searched until they found this abandoned old barn that fucking reeks of mildew and old hay left to rot. Some parts of the walls are caving in but the support beams are as solid and steady as ever.

Dean watches as Cas moves around the barn, his wings fluttering behind him. He's supposed to be researching how to make them disappear but he can't keep his eyes off of them long enough to actually get any work done. The feathers looks so soft and silky and Dean just wants to run his fingers over them forever. But he's pretty sure Cas won't let him touch them.

His eyes trail over the broad expanse of black to Cas' shoulder, left bare due to the fact that Cas can't actually change clothes with his wings out and so has taken to walking around shirtless. The slight chill in the air doesn't seem to affect him much, though his nipples have tightened to peaks. His eyes seem to be staring straight into Dean's soul oh, shit, Cas is looking at him.

Dean ducks his head down, attempting to concentrate on the book in front of him once more. He hears Sam sigh in frustration and type a little harder than necessary on his laptop before it snaps shut. He looks up to see his brother standing, leaving the laptop on the tree stump he had dragged in to use as a table.

"Sam?"

"I need a break," he says, running a hand through his long, luxrious hair. "Do you guys want anything from town?"

"Nah, I'm good." Dean turns back to his book as Cas and Sam have a brief, hushed conversation before Sam leaves.

It's quiet for a few minutes, long enough for Dean to start feeling the itch under his skin, the feeling that someone is watching him. He looks up to see Cas staring at him. "What?"

"I saw you earlier; you were staring, Dean. Did you need something?"

"Uh, no, nope, I'm all right."

Dean stares at the open book in front of him, the tips of his ears burning.

Cas takes a few steps closer. "Dean, I don't think-"

"Look, just drop it, Cas," he snaps, glaring at him. The black feathers rustle slightly before settling. The movement catches Dean's eye and he kinda forgets to listen to whatever scolding Cas is giving him. They look like they would be so nice to touch and Dean finds himself reaching out without thinking. His fingertips hesitate just before they reach their destination. He looks up to find Cas blinking down at him, his brow furrowed.

"Dean?"

"Cas-"

Dean lets out an awkward chuckle that ends with him clearing his throat. "Can I?" He gestures towards Cas' wings.

"Can you what, Dean?"

"Can I touch your wings?"

Cas hesitates, reluctance clear in his eyes and the way his feathers shiver, but nods in the end. Dean's eyes flick back and forth from Cas' face to his wings as his arms stretch out and his fingers touch what they've been desperate for.

They're softer than he dreamed they were, gliding through his fingers like silk and whipped cream and bunny fur and everything soft he's ever touched all at once. He lets out shuddering breath, a shiver running through his body as he grows bolder, using his entire hand to stroke over the wing. He's so engrossed in his exploration that he doesn't notice the look of rapture on Cas' face, the way his eyes flutter shut, his head tilting back as he takes shallow breaths. He does, however, notice when Cas lets out a groan. His head shoots up, his eyes taking in the look on Cas' face.

His lips are parted and wet, as though he had just licked them, his eyes half lidded in pleasure as Dean continues to run his hand over the feathers. "Like that?"

Cas lets out a noise of appreciation, his head dropping back to look at Dean. "Yes. The receptors in my wings are very sensitive to touch."

Dean runs his hand up, against the feathers, and Cas' entire body shudders at the contact. He smooths them back down, his eyes locked on Cas' face, absorbing every change in his expression as he enjoys the attention Dean is giving his wing.

"Dean-"

One word, more of a whimper than spoken, and he's leaning in, brushing his lips over Cas' and trailing them up his jaw to his ear, hot and moist as he whispers, "Tell me what you need."

"Just you," Cas says, hand coming up to cup the back of Dean's head and guiding their lips back together. His inexperience is obvious, but with a little coaxing, his lips move easily enough under Dean's. Cas tilts his head slightly and suddenly it's perfect, their mouths moving eagerly together. Dean teases the feathers under his hand just to make Cas gasp, his lips parting and allowing Dean to run his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip.

Cas makes an indescribable sound that makes his pants tighten and hesitantly touches their tongues together. Dean whimpers, pressing closer as his hands drop to Cas' hips, thumbs digging into the bared flesh. He takes a step closer, and then another, and another, until Cas is backed up against one of the support beams so that his wings aren't squished under their weight. Cas' fingers card through his hair, holding him close as he explores his mouth.

Dean had been careful to keep their hips a distance away, but as he begins to lose himself in the feel and taste of the other man, his grip loosens. He captures Cas' bottom lip between his own and sucks, teeth scraping over the thin flesh. Cas gasps and his hips arch forward and Dean pulls away, shocked to feel Cas' cock against his own hard one.

He stares at Cas' hooded eyes, his wet lips, and asks, "Are you- Is this okay?"

"Please, Dean, I need- I need something."

"What, what do you need?" Dean begins panicking and tries to take a step back, worried that he pushed too far, too soon, but Cas' grip tighten, not letting him go.

"No, I don't know, I don't-"

"Cas, just calm down, take a deep breath."

He does, and when he opens his eyes, there's something new shining in there, a new determination in his voice when he says, "I want you to make love to me. Like the pizza man and the babysitter. But without smacking my buttock."

Dean can't help it; a snort of laughter bursts out of him, but he shakes it off quickly. "Sorry, no, I'm not laughing at you," he says when Cas just frowns at him. "I won't, ah, smack your buttock, I promise. But, Cas, are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, Dean, I'm sure. This body's reaction is similar to what happened to the pizza man."

He doesn't bother replying, choosing to lean back in to him again instead as he trails his hand lightly over Cas' stomach to his pants. Goosebumps break out across his skin, his muscles contracting as he inhales sharply. Dean trails kisses down his cheek, sucking a kiss to Cas' jaw as he deftly slides the button of his pants through the hole. His head falls back, giving him more room to work as a moan vibrates against his lips. Combined with the slight scruff Cas sometimes has, it tickles and makes Dean smile against his throat. The zipper is the next to go, the sound loud in the barn where the only other noise is Cas' heavy breathing. Slowly, Dean slides his hands underneath the material and the waistband of his underwear, reaching back to brush against the top of his ass.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes. You don't have to keep asking me, you know."

"All right."

He doesn't linger, letting his hands touch all of that tantalizing flesh that's been torturing him for days. Weeks and months and years, if he's being honest with himself. He's thought about Cas like this for so long, knowing that he couldn't have him, that the whole experience is surreal right now. He learns Cas' body, the way it feels and tastes and how he moves when his side is touched and how his hips buck when Dean sucks on a certain spot on his neck. His nipples are sensitive, already tight and peaked by the time Dean's exploring mouth gets to them, tracing them with the tip of his tongue before sucking lightly.

Cas pulls him up then, attacking him mouth with renewed vigor and arching his hips. Dean uses the movement to help push his pants down and Cas kicks them away, his hands clutching at Dean's shirt, trying to pull it off. He does so quickly and they both groan as their naked chests touch for the first time.

"You feel so good," Cas gasps. "I never knew it could-" He chokes on his words when Dean bites a spot on his neck before laving it with his tongue. He stays there, concentrating on that spot as Cas falls apart. His hand slips over Cas' hip to his lower back, intent on pulling him closer, but instead bumping into the hard wood of the support beam.

"Shit," Dean mumbles, pulling back. When Cas growls at him in frustration, he smirks. "Hold on there, cowboy."

"I am not a cowboy, Dean," he replies as Dean bends over, scooping their shirts up off of the floor.

He holds them together and folds them in half. "Not yet, you're not," he jokes. "Come on, lean forward for a second."

Cas does as he's asked, his head tilted to the side with a curious look on his face. When Dean gently pushes him, he goes, back now cushioned on the shirts. His brow furrows for a second as Dean runs his hand down Cas' shoulder and dropping back to his lower back. "That way you won't get splinters," Dean says softly.

"Oh." Their eyes meet and then Dean leans in, brushing their lips together and pressing Cas' lower back to bring them closer together. Cas readily opens his mouth under Dean's, urging him into a deep, dirty kiss that has Dean bucking forward. His hard cock bumps against the other mans and he pulls back, nipping at Cas' bottom lip as he reaches to unbutton his jeans.

They drop to the floor with no ceremony, and then Dean is grabbing his thighs, encouraging him to wrap them around his waist. It's awkward for moment, but their cocks slot together and it's perfect. Dean uses Cas' ass to show him how to move, rocking their bodies as Cas gives up on trying to kiss. His mouth stays open, hot, panting breaths against Dean's cheek. His fingernails dig into Dean's shoulder blades as he clings to him.

Dean's ears are filled with the soft "oh" sounds Cas makes with each hard thrust. It's heady, making his head swim, knowing he makes Cas feel like this, knowing he's making him fall apart. It's a drug he could most definitely get used to. He peppers kisses to whatever skin is available, murmuring, "Feels so good, Cas. Tighten your legs for me, all right? Gonna make you feel even better."

Cas mindlessly obeys and then Dean's hands are on his wings. He cries out, rolling his hips harder as a string of unintelligible noises fall from his mouth. Dean strokes them lightly, then with more pressure until Cas is writhing against him, his eyes closed and mouth dropped open. His wings shiver as they move to enclose them; Dean can fill them everywhere, caressing his back, the tips tickling his ankles.

"Dean, please, I can almost feel something, so close..."

Dean kisses his slack mouth, pulling it into his own to suck. "Don't hold back on me, Cas, just let go. It's okay, I've got you." His fingers trail over their feathery cocoon until he reaches the end. He feels the split skin of Cas' back where the wings emerge from, exploring with feather light touches.

Cas' entire body tenses, nails digging painfully into Dean's skin, letting out a high whine as he comes. Dean is barely able to enjoy the view before his orgasm sneaks up on him, a rush of heat that slams over his body, leaving him dangerously weak knee'd and panting at Cas' neck. Slowly, Cas' legs loosen and fall away and a kiss is dropped to the top of Dean's head. Cas can feel the smile on his skin and allows one to stretch across his face as Dean sighs. When he lifts his head, Cas kisses him, slow and warm and sweet.

"Hey, where are your wings?" Dean asks suddenly.

Cas looks around, noticing for the first time that his wings have disappeared completely. "I- I don't know."

Dean lets out a "Huh" before shrugging. "We'll figure it out later; we need to clean up before Sam gets back." Cas nods, unsure, before stripping off his underwear. It's quick work and they're dressed within minutes. Dean flops down on the blanket covered bit of hay that's made up his bed for the past few days and holds open his arms. Cas joins him and they cuddle together, dozing, until Sam comes back.

"Oh."

Sam blinks as they stand, Dean stumbling over his words in faux explanation as Cas watches him. "It's about time."

Dean stops and blinks rapidly at him. "What."

"It's about time you two had did it, the sexual tension was really getting to me."

It takes a moment for his words to sink in, and then... "IT WAS YOU?!"


End file.
